


Taboo

by MistyDeath



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Entries [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Mark Kink (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: This was written in response to Novembers 2018's Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge: "Dirty".





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> For a 179 word prompt, damn was this a fun one! Definitely not what I started out with, but fun nonetheless.
> 
> Thanks a bunch to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) for hosting this month's drabble!  
> And of course, thank you to the wonderful [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake) for the beta!

Harry pressed his lips to the black ink on the arms braced over his head. He breathed in the chill he felt running beneath the pebbled skin, felt it run up into his body and disappear. Then Harry felt Draco's sigh.

“I wish you wouldn’t,” Draco whispered. “It’s so dirty.”

“Do you not want me to?” The look in Draco’s eyes said everything, and Harry continued to press meaningful kisses along the Mark on Draco’s left forearm as he shivered. Harry eventually tilted his head up, playing up the boyish charm he knew Draco hated and loved.

Harry smiled while talking into Draco’s arm and shifting below him. “But you do like that I’m doing this - that I’m making it mine and that’s hot,” he whispered against it. “That makes it our secret. Ours. Not anyone else’s, and certainly not Voldemort’s.”

Draco groaned and shoved away. “Please don’t say his name when I’m trying to fuck you. That’s not -  _ Merlin _ \-  that’s  _ so _ fucked up - I definitely shouldn’t feel this way.”

“And yet, here we are.”

  
  



End file.
